Love birds
by TtE Zokst
Summary: Damian and Rachel have been growing closer for months. A lazy day with no mission in sight and the tower to themselves? What else can they do but finally explore each other.
1. Chapter 1

~Thought to Existence~

Damian woke quickly, as always, sitting up and kicking his blankets away without hesitation. The mechanical shutters over his windows were down but he knew that the sun would just be beginning its slow rise into the sky. He swung his feet off the left side of his bed, bare feet hitting the cool ground beneath him. His morning routine was so ingrained in his head he rarely thought of it anymore; he instinctively fell to the ground to do a set of one hundred push up. He quickly followed the first set with a second set of sit ups. Feeling a light sweat break Damian finished his small work out. He was dressed sparingly in a pair of silk pants, light and soft, easy to sleep in. Otherwise he was shirtless and with out socks. His room was large but lightly furnished. The large bed with clean white sheets, a couch and coffee table facing a large flat screen television mounted on the wall, and two large closets. One of which held his uniform and armory. The second held more weapons and his few civilian clothes. His walls had no pictures or paintings instead Damian had mounted the largest variety of weapons any one would ever want or need. He had everything from a verity of swords and knives, to scythes and a guandao. A sliding door opposite of Damian's bed led to a large bathroom for his personal use. It came complete with a shower and separate bathtub, the size of a hot tub, along with a sink and toilet. Damian had originally thought the place to be quaint but it had grown on him the longer he had stayed with his fellow titans. One titan in particular was starting to grow closer to Damian and it annoyed him to no end. He had always hated people other than his grandfather. More recently he had really grown closer to Grayson and in extension he had slowly grown closer to his father. It was a work in progress as their morals and beliefs always clashed, so an uneasy peace had been brokered within the bat family. Damian wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and moved towards his bathroom, the small hissing sound of hydraulics sounded in the silence filled room. The metal panel slid to the side admitting Damian to the bathroom. The door slid shut behind him leaving him in a deeper silence than before. He discarded his only clothing and turned his shower on, keeping the water cold, it would wake him for the coming day. While waiting for his shower Damian brushed his teeth and checked on a set of stitches on his right shoulder. He had been injured during the Titans final confrontation with Brother Blood. Then again Damian had always been stronger, faster, smarter, and overall just better than an average human. He was lucky that he healed faster then most. Damian hesitated a moment and eyed his naked body up and down in his mirror, not to admire but to inspect with a critical eye, muscle and bone was all he was made of. There was no added fat for him to see, a lithe toned body with clearly outlined muscles covering him. It was the body of a warrior not a teenager. His gaze trailed down the mirror inspecting his chest, abdominals, the stark V line, and lower… Damian quickly shook his head, he was sure no one else around the tower would entertain such thoughts. He Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, was not meant to think of romantic or sexual relationships. It was beneath him.

It was hours later when Damian encountered the first Titan of the day. He was seated in the towers main room, on a stool at the kitchen island with a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. Next to the plate was a tablet which seemed to have attracted most of Damian's attention. So engrossed was he that he was unable to sense the second person approaching from behind him. The scent of incense filled the air causing Damian to frown and look up from his tablet and half eaten food. There she was, over his right shoulder, seemingly without a care in the world her dark hair matched only by Damian's. Her pale white skin contrasting against her dark blue and purple clothing. Damian was at a loss for words, something that was happening more frequently around Raven. Raven was looking at the tablet with mock interest causing Damian to quickly turn it off as if defending what he had been reading. Raven responded with an arched eyebrow retreating from his personal space with a few backwards steps. She broke the uneasy silence first, her soft voice as always revealed none of her emotions, " No need to be so...secretive. After all it's just me." Raven smiled, a rare occurrence that Damian counted himself lucky to see on a regular basis. It only ever happened when the two of them were alone together. He hesitate on his response but forced the words out. "No it's just..I was… it doesn't matter," He eyed her up and down an unfamiliar feeling appearing in his chest. Damian coughed and glanced away, searching for a topic changer. "Wake up okay? I expected you to be meditating for at least another hour," Damian was growing in confidence now, his old stride returning. "I usually see Starfire first, Beast and Beetle tend to sleep in till noon. Raven rewarded Damian with a small laugh, something even he never got to hear. She nodded in agreement her voice containing her amusement, "I would be meditating right now if this annoying thing would leave me alone." The annoying thing that had been called into the limelight was Raven's new puppy, and Robin's apparently, it was a small creature with pitch black fur and dark black eyes. Damien had been reluctant at first to accept the responsibility of a pet but Raven had convinced him to take up the mantle with her. The two of them had decided that the common bird theme needed to be continue so the next logical step was to name the puppy Crow. Even as Robin inspected the animal through his mask it was sniffing around his stool as if sensing the food that lay above. Robin sighed reluctantly and grabbed his plate bending to set it on the ground for Crow to finish anything that remained. Robin looked up his masked white eyes were suddenly caught by the opposing violet orbs. Raven had fallen silent as if sensing the moment between the two of them. Robin reached forward slowly, almost carefully, afraid of scaring her away. Of course Raven just moved forward slipping her hands around Robin's waist to embrace him. Robin hugged back, resting his chin on the top of her head. Ever since Terra's death and the Titans confrontation with H.I.V.E, the group had been forced to find comfort in different things. Beast boy had started secluding himself, spending a lot more time in his room or in the training simulations. Blue Beetle had been volunteering a lot more building a small life away from the tower and team. Raven and Robin on the other hand… they had been finding a lot more comfort with each other. They hadn't taken any drastic steps yet. Small hugs and holding hands when alone. Robin had been spending a lot more time in Raven's room and her in his. The entire relationship had taken months to fully grow into existence but it had done wonders for Robin. He felt calmer and more relaxed around her. Even when he snapped at others around him Raven would be there to calm him. In return Raven had gotten a lot better and expressing herself, if only around Robin. Lastly Starfire had retreated to her shared apartment with Nightwing obviously finding a lot more comfort in her romantic relations with him. "Well this is certainly… unexpected." Beast Boy's voice was cautious and scared to break the tender moment. Robin grunted and pulled back from Raven, who was also retreating, through she remained close to Robin. Robin cleared his throat and glanced from side to side, raven had looked to the side to let her cowl hide her blush which was obvious against her pale skin. "Oh Beast boy...uhh Garfield you're up early….earlier than usual." Beast body nodded and glanced away. He was backing away now obvious regret on his face and in his voice, "I'm sorry I didn't want to see you….I'm just having a bad morning….By the way Jaime is out for the day and Starfire is out with Nightwing. As for me...I'll make myself scarce." Without another word beast boy morphed into what Robin could only assume was a fly. Raven had turned back around, removing her hood and leaning in closer to Robin, really close, Robin could see her pale lips. They invited him in a way that he had never felt before. It was annoying and dangerous at the same time. Even her voice sent shivers up his spine, "Why don't we….go to my room?" Raven's blush was more apparent now since she had never been good at hiding an emotion once it had grown out of control. It was why she always meditated. Robin nodded quickly and stood, side stepping Crow who was finishing his meal, following Raven out of the common room. Robin's stomach was suddenly filled with dread as if he had just eaten a rock. Raven had reached back to take Robin's hand, leading him down the hallways to her bedroom, favoring walking over summoning a portal. Raven's door opened with a familiar hiss surrounding Robin in the familiar smell of incense and Raven. It calmed him down surprisingly fast causing Robin to take a deep sigh of relief. Unfortunately his relief was short lived. He turned from the closed door to take in Raven's room. It was furnished more than his own room as she had been at the tower a lot longer then him. A few pictures lined the walls of old triumphs or events, carpets covered the ground. Her bed had the same general style of Robin's though Raven had turned hers in for the more familiar colors of black and blue. Her pillows were purple silk matching the paint scheme of the walls. Of course candles and incense burned in regular intervals giving light to the dark room. Obviously Raven had decided to leave her windows shuttered and her lights off for a reason. The reason was what had Robin worried. In the amount of time he had wasted spacing out and looking around the room like an idiot, Raven had been at work. Her cape and hood were gone leaving her in her dark blue skin tight bodysuit and her dark leggings to cover her pale skin. Her boots had been kicked off and her belt dropped. She was standing at the edge of her bed with her arms wrapped around her body, as if to protect herself from his gaze. She was embarrassed, scared, and unsure of how to act but seemed to want to continue. Robin reached up slowly to remove his mask, pale blue eyes blinked and adjusted to the gloom. It was bright enough to see. Bright enough for him to undo his belt and shed his cape. His boots quickly followed, leaving both their clothes on the ground in a mess. Suddenly He was Damian again and he could see Rachel in front of him. He stepped closer to her with nothing but his body suit on, something he was sure they would both lose soon. The silence between the two of them was growing. It wasn't awkward rather it was comfortable. The silence of two teens just starting to come to terms with their feelings for one another. The silence of expectation at what was coming. Damian's hands moved for her hips, pulling her close to him so he could look down at her. She looked away for the first few moment, unwilling to meet his eyes.

He caught her attention with one phrase, "Raven….I don't want to wait anymore."

The moment she turned to look at him, Damian leaned down. He was scared that he would miss and his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest and run away. A few seconds later he could feel the soft feeling of her beautiful lips against his. Their first kiss was tender and only lasted a few moments leaving them breathless and clinging to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Small disclaimer before chapter two. This is my first fanfiction so I do realize I will have to go back at some point and do some editing. For now I just want to get all the ideas out of my head. The story takes place with the DC animated movies. Mainly focusing around the Justice League vs Teen Titans. And the Judas contract. Fair warning the story will contain lemons, the first being in this chapter. The goal is to try and make a good story around Robin and Raven because I Love the idea of them being together. For the sake of the story I've made everyone a bit older. Robin around sixteen and Raven around seventeen. The rest would be in the later teens. I think that's all for now, story time.

~Thought to existence~

Damian stood still for a few moments, keeping his hands on Rachel's waist. His mind was fuzzy and his body on fire. His usual analytical mind was all but useless in a situation he had never experienced before on the other hand Rachel seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was. She was close against him and her chest was heaving from heavy breaths that seemed forced by her panic. Robins hands were moving now up her stomach and back down to her waist even being bold enough to move both hands to her chest and feel what he could with her uniform blocking skin to skin contact. The two of them refused to break the precious silence with any words. Rachel leaned up, on the tips of her toes, so she could gently fit her lips to Damian's. This kiss was longer then the first and quickly followed by more, the two were desperate for the new feeling now. A hunger had been ignited in their hearts. The hunger for safety, comfort, and the hunger for something stable. Neither of them had been gifted a good childhood. Both had been forced to fight for everything good in their lives. Damian and his relationship with Ra's had crippled his social skills for his entire childhood. Only now was he beginning to recover. Raven had been granted a brief childhood on Azarath but even that had been robbed forcing her to go on the run if not for the Titans she would be in constant fear. Both of them had been craving any form of love they could find for years. Damien had begun looking at his father and Nightwing, raven had been looking more towards Starfire. Now the two of them had found each other and it was working wonders. Damian was aware of the connection, he was sure Rachel had felt it to, he felt doubly sure when Rachel renewed their kiss barely giving him time to catch his breath. She was tugging at his body suit now struggling to tear it off. Damien was impressed that she was showing such willingness to go out of her comfort zone. The part that shocked him the most was that every time they kissed there seemed to be a brief kinetic link between the two of them giving Damien a momentary taste of what she was feeling. He was sure she got the same out of him. It meant she was was distracted and couldn't completely control her power. Robin eventually broke away from the kiss and pushed her back so he could start tearing his uniform off. All he wore underneath was a simple pair of black boxers it was all he bothered to keep on. Rachel had been disappointed and distracted by their sudden separation however she took advantage of the break to remove her own uniform. The moment Rachel had her uniform off, she stood in nothing but a regular pair of violet panties. They were low on her hips and left her apparent V line exposed. Her pale white skin bright in the dark. Her usual disapproving glare had been replaced by a shy look of uncertainty. She was covering her breasts again, suddenly afraid of showing her body. Damian on the other hand was anything but shy. He was stepping up again, pushing her back against her bed, causing Rachel to trip and fall back onto her bed. She laid there exposed, her arms at her sides, Her boobs were smaller than Damian would have guessed. Two fair skinned hills of soft flesh, and the hardened pink peaks, tempting Damian to lose control. Both of them could feel their arousal growing. Damian was fairly obvious from the tent his erection was causing with his boxers. Rachel's was less noticeable, all that could be see was a growing stain on her panties. Time seemed to have lost all importance though Damian could estimate that the two of them had been in her room for a good twenty minutes. They were moving slow, that was okay with him, Damian preferred it that way.

It was Rachel that broke the silence first with a surprisingly steady voice, "Damian you're my….take it easy? We have plenty of time and I don't want to go to fast. I'm kind of scared." Damian nodded quickly, not wanting to scare her. He moved his hands up to the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. There he stood, naked in front of Rachel without embarrassment, he wanted to be seen by her. He was the perfect example of fitness at its peak. Muscle defined every part of his body. His shoulders rolled in anticipation, the outline of his abdominals flexed in anticipation. Of course Rachel had long since take all of this in, her attention had been quickly redirected when he lost his last article of clothing, she was refocused on Damian's manhood now. He was obviously aroused and growing more so by the second. She sat up slowly and crawled forward on all fours, stopping just shy of Damian who hadn't moved from his position at the edge of the bed. His length was hanging at what Rachel estimated to be at least six inches, he was obviously circumcised which surprised her, unsurprisingly he was clean shaven. Down side to skin tight suits and constantly performing acrobatics was that certain aspects of life had to be sacrificed.

Rachel had lapsed into a surprised silence, Damian stood still watching her inspect his arousal. Damian's voice was low but sounded louder in the room's silence, " You can...touch it Rachel. It's just you...and me...and no one else. We'll take it slow...just explore for today. More can come later."

Damian was met with a flash of violet eyes and a red gem before she bowed her head to lean closer into him. She reached out with her right hand and slowly cupped his length in her palm before circling her fingers around it. He tensed at her touch and shivered at the touch of her fingers against his dick. His member had long since swelled to a long nine inches and two inches thick. Suffice to say Damian's genetic programming had left him with a wide variety of gifts. His current gift had Rachel looking surprised and….hungry. Rachel started moving her hand slowly, starting with a small back and forth motion along the length. Her movements were slow and uncertain but she seemed to be learning quickly. Soon Rachel was giving Damian a steady hand job looking up wt him with pursed lips to make sure she was doing it right. Damian on the other hand was lost in his own world, pleasure over taking any rational thought, Rachel mentally shrugged at his reaction deeming it to be good she continue her work. Rachel could feel her own heat between her thighs, a desperate need to be touched filled her body. For once Raven was relaxing without conscious effort. Her clothes gone along with her worries and responsibilities. She wasn't thinking of the glowing red chakra crystal on her forehead. All she could focus on was the feeling of having another human-being touching her and not running away. Damian grunted and desperately pleaded,

"More raven, just more. Of everything or anything." Rachel leaned forward hesitating for a moment before licking the tip of his length for a small moment. Of course Damian shivered at the contact and the mental bounce back he received from her. It was just starting to dawn on him how much human contact was different when it came to her. When She wasn't concentrating she could feel everyone around her. It was worse with Damian since they had both been deep in each others minds when Raven had healed Robin. Rachel licked her lips a few times and frowned at the taste. It wasn't bad, at the same time it was nothing similar to what she had expected. She leaned closer again, this time running the flat of her tongue along the entire length before flicking back and forth at the tip. She was forced to move both her hands to Damian's legs to keep her from falling forward off the bed. Damian felt useless in his position, unable to touch her and unable to pleasure her in return. Although Rachel seemed to be having more than enough fun, slowly enveloping the top of his dick with her lips, beginning to lick and suck. It threw her breathing off and felt odd which was nothing unexpected. Damian reached down to run a hand through her hair and brush it out of her face bucking his hips against her motions to gain as much pleasure as he could. Rachel's nose scrunched at the taste of precum, causing Damian to chuckle at the cute expression he had earned. Rachel pulled back, letting his dick slip out of her mouth with an audible popping sound, glaring up at him trying to appear angry.

"Don't laugh I'm really trying Damian...I'm better at just hiding my feelings and not talking to anyone," she was obviously not angry her voice betraying her attraction for him. Damian chuckled again and ran his fingers through her hair whispering in response, "Lay down Rachel out of the two of us you're the one that needs the escape more." Damian glanced at the glowing red crystal above eyes, knowing that the burden she now carried would never be any lighter. Wanting to argue but deep down knowing he was right she moved back onto the bed and sat with her legs on either side with her knees almost touching. Damian moved forward now, eager to prove himself,planting both hands on the bed he crawled forward aiming first for her neck. Leaning in to kiss the tender skin at the base of her neck eliciting a small moan from her. Damian growled in triumph and nibbled the same spot starting to nibble and suck with full intent to mark her. Another moan rocked the room even as Rachel fell back onto the bed, her boobs bouncing from the movement, inviting Damian to explore more of his new found lover. He bowed his head now to plant a trail of kisses along her slender collarbone, planting both hands on her erotic thighs. He pushed her legs apart so he could inch between them giving him the reach to feel any part of her body. From here he was able to trail his hands up her legs and over her toned stomach. Cupping both of her boobs in each hand feeling them in slow soft motions, he licked his lips in anticipation. For now he just wanted to explore her at a small pace and memorize all he could of her body. Her breasts were smaller than Damian had expected, they fit snugly into both hands, squishing as he squeezed. Her milky white skin is soft and clear of any blemishes making his mouth water at the thought of a taste. If asked Damian would estimate her site to be at least a C cup, but she didn't wear a bra under her uniform so he couldn't tell at the moment. He would learn in due time. For now all he needed to focus on was moving his hands in slow confident motions and continuing his ministrations at her neck. Eventually he worked his way around to her mouth their lips meeting again in a much more familiar way then the first kiss they had shared a mere half hour ago. Their kisses were faster now rougher in their passion. She was tensing and squirming under him as he squeezed and pulled at her tits. She was wracked with pleasure but felt like she had to do something to elevate it. The teasing was driving her mad. They both seemed to have the same idea at the same time. Damian reached down with his left hand slipping his fingers down between her thighs to rub her panties and more importantly what was underneath. Rachel reached forward with her right hand, leaning up on her left elbow to take his length in hand it and start pumping again. This time the pace was much faster, the foreplay done, both of them desperate for the release they felt coming. Damian was moving both hands at a fast pace now just as Rachel rubbed the head of his dick with her thumb and worked at the clusters of nerves held along the bottom side of the entire length. Their breathing had picked up, both of them panting in quick fast gasps. Light blue and violet eyes stared at each other, refusing to break contact. Rachel broke first, starting to moan almost non stop at his touch, a light purple glow surrounded the two of them as their pleasure mixed overwhelming both their minds. Damian's mind blanked out for a period of time he couldn't keep track of. All he knew was that when he returned to reality Rachel was shouting out his name and clutching at the sheets around them with her left hand. Her pretty eyes had a slight glow to them as she shouted at the ceiling above. Damian pushed for the final rush moving his hand up then back down slipping his fingers under her panties this time. He was surprised at how wet she felt and how her folds were soft against his fingers. He flicked and rubbed at her clit desperate to give her the finish she was begging for. Another twenty seconds of the two of them working together and Rachel hit her climax first. She tried to bite back her scream eventually releasing it in a long shout as she orgasmed covering his hand in her juices soaking her panties and spots on the sheet beneath her. Even as she arched her back Damian lost control and hit his own climax. His manhood swelled in her hand and twitched with a mind of its own as his seed burst out. Thick white strands of his cum hit her hand and covered her stomach causing her to moan out at the hot feeling of the liquid against her skin. Their shared orgasm lasted longer than both of them expected. Her powers of empathy enhanced the entire experience for both of them. When it finally ended both the man and woman were panting, their chest heaving from the entire workout, out of energy and content Damian pulled back slowly, tracing his fingers down her legs as he sat back.

A moment of silence spread between the two of them until Rachel exclaimed, "That was...amazing Damian. We didn't even have to go all the way….I'm happy we agreed to do this." Damian chuckled and glanced around before standing. He winked at her for a moment before disappearing through the side door leading to Rachel's bathroom. Rachel took the moment of respite to gather her breath and kick her useless panties away, fully exposing her own clean shaven sex. Of course her inner thighs were soaked after her orgasm and her entire pale body was in the process of calming down. She stared down at her stomach in curiosity before reaching down to scoop some of his cum onto a finger. She held it up and inspected the white substance with a critical eye before bringing it to her lips and sucking the entire digit. It was salty, with an odd aftertaste she couldn't place. It wasn't bad and she took another brief taste before looking up and freezing realizing that Damian had already returned and was watching her with a towel in hand. He had dried his own hand and wiped some of his body of the accumulated sweat. He had a playful grin on his face after watching her go through the entire experiment.

"How do I taste?" His tone was obviously joking though the hint of sarcasm showed that he was having fun at her expense. Rachel glared at him and grabbed the towel wiping her stomach off and forgetting the rest. She would deal with the rest of the bodily fluids on her legs and thighs later, for now she wanted to lay down.

"Just shut up and lay down you stupid bird," She was really trying to keep anger in her voice, but it quickly dissipated as she returned to her head leading him by hand. Damian followed willingly and slid under the blankets next to her turning so he could adopt the big spoon position. She sighed in content and wiggled back against him, smiling as his arm wrapped around her hip and hugged her to him. Damian stared at the back of her neck, and hair, entranced by her entire beauty and the fact that he had some how earned a chance to be with her.

"Thank you Rachel...for everything," His voice had taken on the much more mature tone he usually was forced to use as Robin. "You are mine and I am yours Damian….don't underestimate that bond," Her voice was lighter and more heartening. For now they were just Damian and Rachel, the rest of the world could leave them alone for their precious day together.


End file.
